


American Pitbull and the house Cat

by Jonathan_D_Allard



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Fast and the Furious RPF
Genre: Brian is a killer, Friendship, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonathan_D_Allard/pseuds/Jonathan_D_Allard
Summary: A small part of Dom's and Brian's personality in prison.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner & Dominic Toretto, Jesse & Brian O'Conner
Kudos: 19





	American Pitbull and the house Cat

You could use a lot of words to describe Dominic Toretto, but the one that fits best is, Pitbull.

Dom is an all american Pitbull, tough and tough. Bild like a brick wall of all Fighting muscle, he is a protector and care giver in his own way. He is chill, relativity friendly, scratch that, Dominic is polite, trained not to be an attack dog unless you go for his family, then he will fight you to the death. He is in control, not a street Mutt infected with rabies.  
Dom first visit to prison taught him to always give one warning. A bark or a glare, would be enough to keep the most around him in line.  
The world he is a part of can appreciate an aggressive Alpha that sets his territory and keeps it. Always give a bark before he bites and tear someone limb from limb, shows others not to fuck with him unless they want to beaten half into the grave.  
He might be a fighting Pitbull, but he isn't a murderer, isn't mad enough to be marked out as a uncoolable monster that even the guide is afraid of. If everyone is afraid of you will get euthanized at some point, respect is and has always been a better tool then fear.

In prison it is simple, and all the other inmates know they don't mess with Toretto or his cell mate. But not for the obvious reason, though.  
Toretto might be an all american fighting dog. But Brian O’Conner, he is a whole different the species.  
Where Dom was big and a mountain of muscle, Brian is lean and agile, like a cat. Not a lion or a tiger, mind you, but a common household cat, the kind that's sweet and fluffy enough that you want rub your head all over it when it throughs itself at your feet purring.  
He is an affectionate guy with the belief he can do anything that only felines has, he has that stubborn way at worming his way into your home and your heart, the same way a stray ally cat might. More over, that man surly has nine lives. Everyone that knows Brian from before he got a one way ticked to prison would vouch for that.

He is that kind of soft fluffy person you forget that has dark and sadistic side, he makes you forget that he murders someone in cold blood because they killed on of his people. They call him Snowman, not because he is white skin with blond hair or blue eyes, but because he can go from soft purring Kitty to cold killer in a second.  
Not everyone sees that, most just saw Dom and presumed that Brian must be Toretto’s bitch. Most saw him as someone not to be watching your back for. The one not to keep an eye out for in the showers or a shive in the riots. Brian didn't seem like the person to fear. He was the type you trusted easily. Brian fooled everyone, even Dom.  
It was first after they landed in prison together that Dom had realized his Buster boy wasn't the sweet puppy, he gave the world reason to believe. It was first after they landed in prison Dom saw Brian’s true nature, it should have scared him to see the man he had come t know as his best friend change, but somehow it hadn’t, not after he had found out he was a cop. Not much after that could make Dom doo a double take on Brian’s talent of just fitting in anywhere.

The other inmates shouldn’t fear Dom, even though that was what they did. He might rough them up, but he wouldn’t maul them beyond repair. If they had anything to fear it was Bryan they should be shaking in their pants over.  
It was him that had that untamable wildness in him, witch meant sometimes something a stay word or a too quick through fist would let feral inside of him out, he would snap and would go from household pet to killing machine in a blink of an eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys know that the household cat is the direct decentenes to the worlds deadliest feline?


End file.
